BUT I LOVE U
by ChoJiMin137
Summary: Mereka selalu bertengkar karena hal yang sepele, penyebabnya karena Sungmin tak suka Kyuhyun mengacuhkan. Namun sebenarnya, dia...menyimpan rasa pada namja yang sudah dia kenal dari kecil itu.


BUT I LOVE U

KyuHyun X SungMin And other cast

Warning : BL/YAOI, cerita pasaran, typo(s) bertebaran dan tidak sesuai EYD

Don't Like, Don't Read Review please~

Now playing Sistar – Bad Boy

.

.

"Brengsek"

Umpata demi umpatan terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya, bibir berbentuk 'M' yang begitu menggoda untuk ukuran seorang namja sepertinya. Berkomat-kamit tak jelas seraya berjalan menuju sebuah taman di tempat kuliahnya.

BRUK

"Sialan si Cho itu!"

Namja yang sedari tadi asyik duduk di bangku taman dengan buku yang di bacanya menolehkan kepalanya, kearah namja cantik yang baru saja mengumpat, yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya namja itu seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Kau tahu Kibum, Cho brat itu membuatku kesal hari ini"

Namja yang di panggil Kibum itu hanya bisa mendesah lalu kembali meneruskan bacaannya.

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa padamu hari ini?" tanya kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di tangannya

"Dia mengabaikanku di koridor, padahal hari ini aku menunggunya untuk memintanya membantuku mengerjakan tugas dari Shin Seonsaengnim. Sia-sia aku berangkat pagi hari ini. Huh!" kata Sungmin – namja cantik yang menggerutu tadi

"Malahan dia asyik bercengkrama dengan hobae sok kecentilan itu. Menyebalkan! " tambahnya

"Oooh..."

Mendengar tanggapan yang sebenarnya tak ingin Sungmin dengar membuatnya semakin kesal, dia kembali menggerutu tak jelas. Kali ini karena temannya itu.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum

"Kau selalu saja begitu, aku kesal Kibum. Dan kau hanya membalasnya 'Oooh' . Aku tak ingin mendengar itu" kata Sungmin memekik keras

"Aiish,,, kau lama-lama semakin mirip dengan yeoja-yeoja penggosip itu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Kali ini, Kibum merespon dengan serius pertanyaan Sungmin. Kalau bukan karena mereka berteman dekat dari sekolah dasar, Kibum sudah pasti menyumpal mulut Sungmin yang seperti ibu-ibu arisan itu.

"Aku kesal" ujar Sungmin seraya melipat kedua tangan kedepan dadanya

"Iya aku tahu kau sedang kesal. Lalu? Apa masalahnya denganku, bukankah kau selalu kesal setiap kali berurusan dengan Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum

"Huuft... Kau tidak tahu mas – "

"Aku tahu masalahmu. Kau cemburu. Dari dulu kau cemburu kalau Kyuhyun mengabaikanmu. Benar kan?"

"Anni..! Aku tak cemburu Kibum. Yaaa~ aku namja, Kyuhyun namja kenapa aku harus cemburu dengannya yang mengabaikanku. Aku kan hanya... hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Hmm?" tanya Kibum

Melihat Sungmin yang terdiam dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah membuatnya tersenyum kecil, Sungmin terlalu transparan soal perasaannya, tapi berbading terbalik dengan sosok Kyuhyun. Namja itu sama sekali tak peka dengan sikap Sungmin selama ini.

Apa kalian merasa ada yang ganjil? Sebenarnya sih tidak, tapi mungkin bagi orang awam itu begitu menjijikan. Gay. Kalian tahu itu kan? Hubungan sesama jenis? Bisa di bilang begitu. Dan sepertinya Sungmin menyukai, ah anni, lebih tepatnya mencintai namja tampan yang kuliah di bidang sama dengan Sungmin.

Kibum bukan orang bodoh, selama ini dia selalu memperhatkan sikap Sungmin jika berada dengan Kyuhyun. Sikap Sungmin menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan namja itu.

"Jangan terus menolak, kau bisa menyesal nanti. Akui saja kau menyukai Kyuhyun. Selama ini kau selalu bertengkar dengannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Seperti 'suami-istri' yang bertengkar karena kesalahpahaman. Buktinya hari ini, kau kesal karena dia mengabaikanmu sementara dia asyik dengan seorang yeoja. Aku bisa melihatnya" kata Kibum

"Tidak seperti itu, siapa yang menyukai namja playboy dan brengsek seperti Kyuhyun? Aku tidak" ujar Sungmin

"Kyuhyun tidak playboy, dia bahkan belum pernah berpacaran. Bukankah kau temannya, kalian juga bertentangga kan?" tanya Kibum

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, benar juga. Selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah terlihat mengenalkan kekasihnya pada mereka – teman-teman Kyuhyun – bahkan dia juga selalu menjawab 'Tidak punya kekasih' jika di tanya. Pikir Sungmin

"Tapi bisa saja dia menyembunyikannya, siapa yang tahu apa rahasia Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin cuek

"Astaga Sungmin, ku kira kau sudah mengenal Kyuhyun begitu dalam. Seharusnya kau bertanya dengan hati kecilmu itu, sosok seperti apa Kyuhyun itu. Selama ini ku lihat dia selalu memperhatikanmu"

"Benarkah?"

Kibum terkekeh pelan mendengar suara Sungmin yang menurutnya begitu penasaran itu, padahal tadi dia hanya bercanda.

"Sudah, kau selesaikan saja masalahmu dengan Kyuhyun sendiri. Aku ada kelas hari ini" kata Kibum beranjak dari bangku dimana dia duduk sedari tadi

"Eh?"

"Oh ya, nanti jangan lupa ikut pesta ne? Heechul yang mengundang, hari ini dia ingin merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya di bar. Sampai jumpa nanti sore Sungminie~" kata Kibum menggoda Sungmin

"YAA..! Aiiish... dasar!" umpatnya

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin benar-benar kesal sekali, kesalnya bertambah saja saat melihat Kyuhyun asyik mengobrol dengan teman sekelas mereka. Si cantik Yoona.

"Hyung, kau nanti sore ikut bergabung dengan yang lain kan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat kehadiran Sungmin, yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Sungmin hyung...?" panggil Kyuhyun

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu!" jawab Sungmin malas

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya, mungkin Sungmin hyung sedang mengalami mood swing-nya hari ini. Iya benar, sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu lebih muda dari Sungmin. Selisih umur mereka terpaut 2 tahun. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun bisa menyusul Sungmin sehingga kini keduanya sama-sama duduk di bangku kuliah dengan jurusan yang sama pula.

Maklum, Kyuhyun memang memiliki otak cerdas.

'Tuh kan, dia memang menyebalkan sekali' batin Sungmin

.

.

Selama mata kuliah mereka berlangsung, Sungmin sama sekali tak menanggapi atau menyahut pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri memilih masa bodoh. Sungmin memang selalu begitu bila mood-nya sedang tak bagus.

Srak

Srak

"Ya, hyung... kau itu kenapa sih? Lagi datang bulan ya?" cetus Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Aku namja Kyuhyun, ingat itu" semprot Sungmin ketus

"Lalu kau itu kenapa? Aku bertanya saja kau abaikan, memangnya salahku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau itu menyebalkan, asal kau tahu"

Setelah mengucapkanya, Sungmin langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menerka ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Menyebalkan? Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa

Sementara itu, teman-teman yang sekelas dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti, mereka semua sudah tahu bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu. Kadang-kadang sih mereka itu akur, tapi kalau sudah bertengkar, bisa berhari-hari mereka mendapatkan pemandangan seperti tadi.

Benar kata Kibum, mereka seperti 'Suami-Istri' yang sedang bertengkar jika seperti itu.

Sungmin terus saja berjalan, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya di koridor kampus tersebut. Menatap seorang namja manis yang mendumal sepanjang jalan.

"Sungminie~"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Sungmin dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan Heechul – temannya yang paling berisik – tengah berjalan kearahnya bersama Kibum dan Siwon – Kekasih Kibum.

"Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini?" tanya Kibum

"Anni, aku sedang mencari kalian tadi" kata Sungmin berbohong

"Oh sunbae" tambah Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyapa Siwon

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Min, bukankah kau temannya Kibum. Panggil saja Siwon" ujar Siwon seraya tersenyum

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita langsung ke bar. Hannie pasti sudah menunggu kita. Palli, palli...!" pekik Heechul heboh seraya menarik lengan Sungmin

Dan dengan terpaksa, Sungmin harus mengikutinya. Melangkah bersama menuju mobil mahal milik Heechul yang terparkir di halaman kampus.

Semoga saja nanti moodnya kembali baik jika bersenang-senang di pesta Heechul. Harapnya.

.

.

Sesuai dengan yang telah mereka sepakati tadi, sekarang ini Sungmin sudah berada di sebuah bar terkenal di daerah Seoul bersama dengan teman-temannya. Mengadakan pesta untuk kekasih Heechul.

"Waow... Kau selalu yang terbaik hyung" kata Siwon saat memasuki ruangan untuk pesta kali ini

"Tentu saja, aku tak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku setiap tahun dengan kalian. Hitung-hitung buat refreshing juga" ucap Hangeng

"Nikmati pesta malam ini, oke?"

"Eh? Kyuhyun dimana? Kenapa dia tak ikut?" tany Heechul

Semua orang disana, kecuali Sungmin saling menoleh satu sama lain untuk bertanya lewat tatapan mata mereka. Namun semuanya hanya mengendikkan bahu, bertanda tidak tahu keberadaan magnae mereka yang evil itu.

"Sungmin, bukankah kau satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun. Kau lupa mengajaknya ya?" tanya Kibum

"Kenapa tak menjawab? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tebak Heechul

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Mianhae, aku terlambat"

Semua mata menatap sosok namja yang tadi tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka, menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Kemana saja? Pasti sibuk melayani semua yeoja-yeojamu itu" kata Heechul menekankan kata 'yeoja-yeojamu'

"Tidak, aku tadi ada urusan dengan Kwon Seonsaengnim" bantah Kyuhyun

"Alasan" desisi Sungmin hampir tak terdengar

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul. Mari kita nikmati pestanya" teriak Heechul

Semua bersorak bahagia, menungkan wine dan memakan hidangan disana, hidangan untuk pesta ulang tahun Hangeng. Menikmati suasana meriah dengan musik yang lumayan keras terdengar di telinga mereka, sementara Sungmin hanya menuangkan wine yang telah Hangeng pesan kedalam gelasnya. Lebih menikmati manis dan panasnya cairan merah itu saat melewati tenggorokannya.

"Aku suka pestanya Hannie" kata Heechul sok kecentilan

"Kapan-kapan kita lakukan lagi untuk ulang tahunmu" balas Hangeng tersenyum

"Jinjja?" Heechul memekik lucu lalu bergerak merengkuh kekasihnya itu dan di balas pelukan erat oleh Hangeng

Sungmin berdecih pelan melihat kemesraan pasangan HanChul di hadapannya, dan semakin berdecih saat menatap di pojokan sana, pasangan SiBum yang asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain.

'Malangnya diriku' batinnya

Memang. Semua teman Sungmin ini adalah pasangan gay, pasangan sesama jenis. Hal itu sudah biasa untuknya. Bahkan tak jarang penghuni kampus lain juga mempunyai hubungan itu antara namja dan namja.

Sebenarnya Hangeng tidak sekampus dengannya, dia adalah seorang Ceo perusahaan milik keluarganya. Heechul mengenal sosok Hangeng dari pertemuan tak sengaja di sebuah event acara. Sementara Kibum dan Siwon, keduanya teman Sungmin walau Siwon adalah sunbaenya di kampus. Siwon berada 1 tinggak diatasnya.

"Kau masih marah?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar, sepertinya Sungmin memang marah denganya. Tapi karena apa?

"Ya! Kenapa terdiam dari tadi Sungmin?" tanya Siwon

"Kau sedang tak enak badan ya?" tambah Kibum

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kyuhyun segera menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sungmin , hendak memeriksa suhu tubuh namja cantik itu. Namun Sungmin malah menepisnya.

"Anni, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sungmin apa adanya

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Lagi dan lagi.

Pertanyaan itu harus keluar dari bibir tipis Heechul melihat sesuatu yang tak beres antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Sedari tadi, mereka hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih memperhatikan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin yang asyik dengan wine di gelasnya.

"Untuk apa bertengkar dengannya? Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya" ujar Sungmin

"Cih... Kalian itu memang couple yang cocok seperti yang semua orang-orang di kampus bilang. Bertengkar seperti 'Suami-Istri' " kata Heechul

"Jinjja? Berarti kalian setuju kan kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya merangkul bahu Sungmin

"Lepaskan!" sentak Sungmin

"Benar itu, kalian sedang bertengkar. Apa kalian ada hubungan yang tak kami ketahui?"

Kali ini giliran Hangeng yang begitu penasaran, dirinya ikut mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya tersebut. Menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan menelisik wajah keduanya. Walaupun tak begitu mengenal keduanya, tapi menurut Hangeng keduanya memang sedang ada sesuatu.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Hangeng hyung. Kalian itu s – "

"Kyuhyun?"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti dan semua mata menoleh kesumber suara, dimana seorang yeoja cantik berbalut gaun merah marun yang melekat pas ditubuh tersebut, terlihat cantik dan seksi.

"Kyuhyun kan?" tanya yeoja itu

"Ne, nugu?" balas Kyuhyun

"Kau tak mengenalku, aku Victoria. Victoris Song" kata yeoja cantik itu

"Mmm... Kau... anaknya Song ahjumma? Aigo.."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun berdiri dan memeluk tubuh yeoja itu, membuat Sungmin melotot tak suka lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Kibum sendiri malah tersenyum melihat itu.

"Aku benar-benar hampir tak mengenali dirimu jika kau berdandan seperti ini. Kau nampak cantik" goda Kyuhyun

"Kau bisa saja, kalian sedang ada pesta? Maaf jika mengganggu" kata Victoria

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Hangeng

"Kyuhyun, boleh tidak kita mengobrol sebentar?"

"Boleh. Hyung, aku pergi dulu ne? Nanti aku kembali setelah urusanku dengan Victoria selesai"

SiBum dan HanChul mengiyakan Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersama dengan Victoria, yeoja yang sepertinya dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Menghiraukan Sungmin yang sedari menahan rasa marahnya.

Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun berlalu pergi bersama dengan Victoria, memilih berbincang di tempat lain di bar tersebut. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa itu kekasih Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul

"Entah, Kyuhyun tak pernah bilang kalau dia punya kekasih selama ini" jawab Kibum

"Kita mana tahu apa yang ada di otak licik Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin

Sungmin kembali menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya, meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan dan menuangkan lagi isinya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa marah dan sesak di dalam dadanya.

Dia begitu muak melihat adegan tadi. Dan itulah rasa sebenarnya yang Sungmin miliki. Ada benih rasa suka dalam dirinya untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Dan benih itu akan tumbuh menjadi rasa suka dan cinta yang semakin besar. Tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri.

'Dasar namja brengsek'

.

.

"Hik...Hahaha..."

"Yaiish,, Sudah minumnya Min. Kau tak lihat dirimu itu sudah mabuk berat, eoh?" kata Heechul

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan. Nanti kau bisa pingsan" imbuh Hangeng seraya mengambil gelas minum yang Sungmin pegang

"Sudah, kalau kalian Hik, ingin pulang. Pulang saja, Hik. Jangan pedulikan aku... hehehe"

Omongan Sungmin semakin ngelantur saja, rupanya namja itu sudah mabuk berat setelah menghabiskan minuman berakohol yang Hangeng pesan untuk menemani pestanya. Seharusnya Hangeng memesan jus saja, dia baru ingat kalau Sungmin itu tak kuat jika minum minuman berakohol.

"Ayo aku antar pulang saja" ajak Kibum, mencoba membujuk Sungmin yang terkapar di mejanya

"Anniya! Kalian pulang saja sana"

Bukannya mengiyakan ajakan Kibum, Sungmin malah kembali meneguk minuman berakohol itu, mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya yang teman-temannya layangan untuknya. Kerasukan apa Sungmin bisa menjadi sosok menyedihkan seperti itu? Batin mereka miris.

"Kibum, kau suruh Kyuhyun kembali. Biar nanti Kyuhyun yang mengantar Sungmin pulang, aku sudah menyerah jika menyangkut anak ini. Terlalu keras kepala" kata Kyuhyun

Yeah~ semua tahu Sungmin itu sosok yang seperti apa. Keras kepala.

"Baiklah"

Kibum segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku bajunya, menekan angka-angka di layar ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang yang bisa di percaya untuk menaklukan Sungmin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat kemari. Sungmin mabuk berat disini. Aku harus membujuknya untuk pulang, aku takut dia pingsan kalau minum wine itu terlalu banyak"

"Baiklah, cepat"

Klik

"Kyuhyun akan kesini sebentar lagi" ucap Kibum memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku bajunya

Dan tak lama, Kyuhyun sudah datang dengan wajah kuatir saat melihat Sungmin yang tak bisa menegakkan kepalanya, memilih menaruh kepalanya itu di atas meja.

"Min, sudah minumnya. Nanti kau bisa pingsan" kata Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-katanya di telinga Sungmin

Sungmin merespon. Kepalanya terangkat dan matanya menatap sosok yang berada di dekatnya itu. Sosok yang begitu menyebalkan, yang sudah membuat dirinya seperti ini.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, hik ? Sana, hik urus saja kekasihmu, hik" kata Sungmin

"Lihat, kau benar-benar sudah mabuk. Ayo aku antar kau pulang, kau bisa dimarahi oleh Lee ahjumma nanti"

Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin, berniat mengajaknya pulang karena keadaan Sungmi yang sudah mengkhawatirkan. Namja itu benar-benar mabuk berat.

"Shireo!" teriak Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun

"Kau itu harus pulang, kau tak lihat! Kau sudah mabuk, ya! Jangan minum lagi"

Kyuhyun segera mengambil gelas yang berisi cairan merah itu sebelum kembali Sungmin teguk isinya. Astaga, Sungmin benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa dia ingin hang dan pingsan? Semoga saja besuk dia baik-baik saja.

"Berikan minumanku, berikan! Cepat!"

Sungmin kembali berteriak meminta minumannya, hanya dengan itu dia bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak dan marah. Semua karena Kyuhyun, salah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan, kau akan menyesal jika meminum cairan itu lagi" ujar Kyuhyun

4 orang lainnya, yang terdiam melihat keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak ingin mencampuri urusan keduanya kalau sudah saling berteriak begitu.

"Memangnya kau itu siapa? Mengaturku seenaknya saja. Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Jadi jangan sesuka hati mengaturku" kata Sungmin

"Kau sudah aku anggap seperti hyung-ku, saudaraku selama ini. Kita sudah kenal dari kecil, bahkan kita adalah tetangga yang dekat. Jadi sudah selayak aku menjagamu"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat amarah yang selama ini Sungmin tahan akhirnya meledak, jadi selama ini... astaga... Sungmin begitu bodoh sekali.

"Kau memang brengsek Kyuhyun!" umpat Sungmin

"Kau benar-benar mabuk Sungmin. Ayo pulang!"

Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin, mengindahkan penolakan yang Sungmin berikan. Tanpa peduli jika Sungmin memukulnya dengan jurus material art yang namja cantik itu kuasi, Kyuhyun tak yakin Sungmin bisa melakukannya dengan keadaan sekarang. Berjalan saja Sungmin sempoyongan.

"Aku bilang lepas!"

Sungmin kembali menghempaskan lengan Kyuhyun, dan berteriak menolak paksaan Kyuhyun itu. Membuat orang-orang yang bukan hanya meraka saja yang menikmati waktu di bar tersebut menatap mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni bar itu.

"Kau sudah mabuk, sehingga ucapanmu ngelantur seperti itu. Ayo pulang!"

"Berhenti memaksaku! Aku benci!"

"Lalu apa aku perlu menggendongmu pulang. Astaga Sungmin!"

"Untuk apa kau peduli denganku, kau hanya akan membuatku sakit Cho" lirih Sungmin

"Sakit? Alkohol itu yang akan membuatmu sakit, lihat dirimu sekarang"

"Kau memang tidak peka ya? Kau memang brengsek Kyuhyun, aku membencimu"

Kini Sungmin malah menangis tersedu disana, mengabaikan tatapan mengejek dari beberapa orang disana. Sungmin seorang namja, tapi sekarang dia malah menangis sampai bahunya bergetar seperti itu. Cengeng. Betulah komentar mereka yang melihatnya.

"Kau itu keterlaluan Kyuhyun, selama ini aku memperhatikanmu, tapi kau malah mengabaikanku. Padahal kau tahu aku tidak suka diabaikan"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin yang berbicara diantara tangisnya, mengatakan semua unek-uneknya kepada namja tampan itu.

"Kau membuatku sakit, kau seenaknya saja bersama wanita-wanita itu tanpa memperdulikanku disini. Aku sakit Cho, dan itu karenamu"

Sungmin terus mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, mengeluarkan rasa marah, kecewa dan sakitnya selama ini. Dia sudah memendamnya lama, sangat lama. Namun baru hari ini dia menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa rasa marah, kecewa dan sakit itu, yang akan muncul saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan yeoja lain dan mengabaikan keberadaannya. Seperti tadi contohnya.

Dan semua karena dia, mencintai seorang Kyuhyun. Iya, Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah merasakannya saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA, saat itu dia merasakan nyaman jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Semua hari-harinya sudah mereka habiskan berdua, karena selain mereka bersekolah di SMA dan kelas yang sama, mereka adalh tetangga dekat.

Rasa nyaman yang Sungmin rasakan saat itu malah bertambah menjadi rasa yang Sungmin sangkal sendiri. Selama ini dia tak pernah tahu kalau rasa itu adalah perasaan suka pada Kyuhyun. Dan semakin lama, rasa itu menjadi cinta untuk pemuda yang berumur 2 tahun di bawahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sungmin, dia.. dia tidak bermimpikan? Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia suka dengannya?

"Kau itu brengsek, tidak pernah peka dengan apa yang aku lakukan, kau selalu menyakitiku. Kau pikir bagaiman perasaanku selama ini, hm? Kau seenaknya mendekati yeoja-yeoja itu, kau bahkan tak jarang menggodanya di depanku. Hiks.. hiks..."

Sungmin tergugu, mengucapkan semua yang sudah dia pendam selama ini. Benar apa kata Kibum, dia menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia cemburu jika melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan yeoja lain ataupun mengabaikannya saat bersama dengan yeoja.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku tidak peduli, kau – "

Sret

Chup

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Kyuhyun sudah menarik dan mencumbu bibirnya. Melumatnya dalam-dalam. Mengabaikan orang-orang disana yang melototkan kedua mata mereka melihat pemandangan itu.

"Mhh...Mmhhh"

Lumatan Kyuhyun tak berhenti, bibir tebalnya menahan bibir manis Sungmin dalam ciuman yang menghayutkan. Ciuman pertama mereka, yang sebenarnya ciuman pertama juga untuk keduanya.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau sudah mabuk"

Sungmin tak menolak ajakan Kyuhyun, setelah melepaskan ciumannya itu, Kyuhyun segera menyeret Sungmin pergi dari bar tersebut. Tak menyadari tatapan terluka dari yeoja seksi yang berdiri tak jauh dari ereka.

"Brengsek. Dia gay" lirihnya tak percaya

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanannya, Kyuhyun hanya melirik Sungmin yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di sampingnya.

Puas melihat wajah damai Sungmin yang tertidur, Kyuhyun kembali fokus kearah jalanan kota malam itu, melajukan mobilnya untuk sampai di apartemennya. Dia tak mungkin membawa Sungmin pulang kerumahnya, bisa-bisa kedua orang tua Sungmin menuduh yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya.

Perjalanan itu hanya berlangsung selama kurang lebih 15 menit, setelah memakirkan mobilnya di pelataran yang berada paling bawah apartemennya, Kyuhyun segera membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongan ala bridal style itu. Membawanya masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya.

Setelah memasukan password dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjangnya. Lalu dia bergerak membuka almarinya, mencari baju yang bisa Sungmin kenakan untuk malam ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku membuka bajumu?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa

Dengan telaten seraya menahan gejolah gairah dalam tubuhnya, walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu normal, dia juga akan tegang jika melihat tubuh putih dan mulus seperti milik Sungmin ini. Mungkin nanti dia harus membuat tanda di tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang tubuh Sungmin yang kini sudah berbalut kemeja beewarna putih miliknya, terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Sungmin yang mungil, namun pemandangan itu lumayan untuknya. Dasar mesuk .

Setelah selesai memakaikan sebuah kemeja yang kebesaran di tubuh mungil Sungmin, Kyuhyun lantas masuk kedalam kamar mandi, sekedar mengganti baju dan menggosok giginya. Usai melakukan rutinitas sebelum tidur, Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjangnya. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertidur.

"Aku baru sadar, kau itu cantik sekali" kata Kyuhyun

Lalu dia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin, tidur dengan menghadap Sungmin sehingga dia bisa puas menatap wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Aku memang brengsek seperti yang kau bilang, bahkan aku tak menyadari semua sikapmu selama ini. Pantas saja, Kibum hyung mengakatan aku itu lelaki payah" kata Kyuhyun

Tangannya terulur, mengusap pipi Sungmin yang chubby. Merasakan halusnya kulit Sungmin malah membuat dadanya berdesir pelan. Desiran seorang namja yang menginginkan kekasihnya.

Melihat Sungmin yang tertidur dengan pulasnya, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin. Menatap belahan bibir Sungmin dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

Chup

Kembali.

Kedua bibir yang memiliki bentuk berbeda itu kembali bersatu, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang sudah tumbuh diantara keduanya. Yeah~ Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin. Sudah lama juga dia mempunyai perasaan itu, namun dia hanya mengartikan rasa itu sebagai rasa kasih sayang sesama teman atau sesama 'Hyung-Dongsaeng' . Dia juga tak tahu kalau rasa itu sebenarnya lebih dari sekedar apa yang dia pikirkan.

Keduanya sudah salah dalam mengartikan rasa mereka sendiri, sehingga setiap kali mereka bertemu tak jarang mereka suka bertengkar tanpa sebab. Benar-benar bodoh.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan, menekan tengkuk Sungmin, memperdalam ciumannya kali ini. Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun malah menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk semakin merapat kedalam dekapannya. Berbagi kehangatan di malam itu.

"hhh..hhh... aku bisa gila jika aku meneruskannya" kata Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya

"Sebaiknya kita tidur saja"

Lalu, Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh Sungmin. Mendekapnya lebih erat dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak lupa Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimutnya.

Dan malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka tidur bersama , setelah kurang lebih 15 tahun mereka tak melakukannya lagi. Dulu, saat mereka masih anak-anak , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sering tidur bersama. Namun saat umur mereka beranjak menginjak 10 tahun, mereka sudah tak pernah melakukannya.

.

.

Hari baru.

Pagi hari yang indah untuk hari itu, matahari dengan sinar hangatnya menerangi seluruh bagian di muka bumi. Menerangi setiap sisi gelap dan membagi keceriaannya.

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan itu menembus gorden jendela milik Kyuhyun, masuk untuk melalui celah kecil disana dan menerangi kamar tersebut.

Merasakan gejolak aneh yang mendera tubuhnya, Sungmin segera melepaskan rengkuhan seseorang di pinggangnya, memilih berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang telah mengusik tidunya.

"Hoek..hoek..."

Suara muntahan Sungmin yang berisik membuat Kyuhyun harus terjaga, kedua matanya mengerjap pelan kemudian membelalak saat tak menemukan sosok Sungmin disampingnya.

"Sungmin..." panggilnya

"Hoek...hoek..."

Mendengar suara dari kamar mandinya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menyusul seseorang yang kepayahan di sana, bersandar di depan wastafel dan mendudukkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ugh... perutku sakit, kepalaku juga pusing" keluh Sungmin belum sepenuhnya menyadari sosok Kyuhyun

Setelah membersihkan mulutnya, Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin kembali keatas ranjang lalu beranjak mengambil minum untuk Sungmin.

"Nanti aku akan membelikan obat perada untukmu, sekarang ayo kembali tidur"

Sungmin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, lalu Kyuhyun menyusulnya, kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun"

Tak lama, Sungmin memulai memprosen ucapannya tadi. Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun? KYUHYUN!?

Sungmin segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap seorang namja yang tidur memeluk tubuhnya dengan intim. Lalu setelahnya dia memekik terkejut.

"YAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin

Dia membebaskan tubuhnya, duduk di atas ranjang mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya.

"Wae? Ini kamarku, apartementku" kata Kyuhyun

"Eh?"

Sungmin memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan tersebut, memang tidak seperti kamarnya. Lalu dia melirih keadaan tubuhnya, kembali membelalakan kedua matanya lucu. Kemeja milik siapa yang sedang dia pakai itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin mendekap tubuhnya sendiri

Merasa tahu apa yang tengah Sungmin pikirkan, Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya lewat mulutnya.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, percayalah" kata Kyuhyun

"Tidak! Kau itu namja brengsek, pasti kau sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku tadi malam"

Saat itu, Sungmin mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya tadi malam. Mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan malam ini, mengatakan semua unek-uneknya pada Kyuhyun di tengah bar malam itu, mengabaikan beberapa tatapan teman dan pengunjung bar hari itu, marah-marah dan berakhir dengan ucapan 'suka' dari mulutnya untuk Kyuhyun. Dan yang lebih membuat kepala Sungmin bertambah sakit adalah saat dia ingat Kyuhyun menciumnya malam itu.

"Kau – "

Sret

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dan mengurungnya di bawah tindihan tubuh tingginya, membuat tubuh Sungmin memberontak dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Sungmin tak menyerah, dia menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pukulan tangannya, memukul dada dan bahu Kyuhyun agar memelepaskan tubuhnya. Namun dia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat kedua tangganya di tahan Kyuhyun tepat di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Kedua mata itu saling bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain. Menyalurkan perasaan keduanya yang masih susah untuk kedua pahami.

"Lepaskan" lirih Sungmin

"Tidak"

"Kau – "

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Min" ucap Kyuhyun

"Beraninya kau memanggilku 'Min' ? Kau itu – "

Chup

Sungmin begitu kaget dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan selanjutnya, dia mencium bibir Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya, sebenarnya tiga kali dengan tadi malam. Tapi Sungmin tak mengetahui kalau malam itu, setelah mereka pulang dan tidur di atas ranjang yang sama, Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi.

Ciuman itu benar-benar membuat hati Sungmin sakit, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya tersebut, tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau dia menyerah. Dia malah semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, memerangkap dan membuat tubuh Sungmin melemas setelahnya dengan ciumannya.

"Mmmhh... eunghhh"

Harus Sungmin akui, ciuman Kyuhyun memang begitu memabukan, namun hal itu malah membuat hatinya remuk redam. Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkannya. Begitulah pemikirannya.

"Hiks..hiks..."

Mendengar tangisan itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah basah oleh air mata dengan kedua bibir yang memerah karena ulahnya.

Sret

"Jangan menangis Min" kata Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin

"Kau memang brengsek. Namja sialan!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengeluarkan umpatannya untuk Kyuhyun, sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun dia menangis lagi karena namja brengsek itu.

Grep

"Hiks.. kau...kau tak pernah tahu aku, kau membuatku sakit"

"Kau benar-benar namja brengsek!"

Buk

Buk

Buk

Pukulan demi pukulan Kyuhyun terima tanpa perlawanan, dia hanya ingin Sungmin mengeluarkan semuanya seperti tadi malam, mungkin dengan itu Sungmin nanti akan tenang dengan sendirinya. Benar, setelah puas memukul Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram baju Kyuhyun di bagian depan, terisak pelan.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hiks..hiks..."

Hanya isakan pelan dari Sungmin, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sudah tenang untuk diajak bicara baik-baik.

"Maafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin menghentikan isakannya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat diatas wajahnya. Begitu dekat sampai dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Menatap kedalam kedua mata Kyuhyun, tidak ada kebohongan atau niat iseng dari sana.

"Aku memang tidak peka selama ini, aku memang brengsek seperti yang kau bilang. Bahkan aku itu namja payah" ujar Kyuhyun lagi

"Membuatmu memendam perasaan itu, merasakan sakit dan marah. Maafkan aku, Min" tambahnya

Sungmin hanya terdiam, mendengar setiap kalimat yang Kyuhyun keluarkan dari bibir tebal nan seksi milik namja yang tengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku ya?" balas Sungmin

"Anniya, apa aku terlihat tengah mempermainkanmu. Lihat Min, aku sungguh-sungguh. Walaupun rasa itu masih kecil, tapi maukah kau merubahnya menjadi rasa cinta yang besar?"

Sungmin kembali menatap orbs hitam milik Kyuhyun, melihat sebuah kebenaran dan juga ketegasan di dalam sana membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata bahagia.

"Kenapa menangis lagi Min?"

"Kau benar-benar namja brengsek"

Grep

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Dia sudah menyerah, dia percaya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Min" kata Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam milik Sungmin

"Hm,,, aku juga mencintaimu, Hiks" balas Sungmin disela-sela isakannya

Lama keduanya berpelukan seperti itu, merasakan suasana yang damai dan nyaman untuk pertama kalinya setelah keduanya resmi berpacaran pagi itu.

"Maafkan aku. Mulai hari aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi, aku akan menjauhi yeoja-yeoja itu" kata Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, memilih menatap wajah Sungmin

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Sungmin

"Aku berjanji, Min"

Chup

Dan pagi itu, menjadi pagi terindah untuk keduanya. Dan akan semakin indah untuk mereka saat nanti mereka melewati setia detik dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Kyuhyun akan memegang janjinya. Meminta Sungmin untuk merubahnya jadi semakin mencintai sosok kekasihnya itu.

.

.

The End

Yuhu~~ saya datang membawa ff KyuMin yaoi oneshoot pertama saya, maaf kalau feelnya kurang. Saya tahu kok ff saya itu kurang menarik jika di bandingkan dengan yang lainnya, tapi setidaknya saya sudah mencoba membuat ff saya ini bagus dan nggak jelek jika dibaca. Maafkan untuk typo yang bertebaran ya, itu tidak saya cek, langsung aku publish aja. Maafkan saya. Untuk ff LOVE HATE bakal tetep lanjut kok, jadi mohon kesabarannya. Selama masih ada yang baca dan ingin ff itu di lanjut, saya bakal lanjut.

Hhhh... bulan ini, adalah bulan terburuk saya. Semua KyuMin shipper atau Joyers pasti sudah tahu kan ya? Saya harap kalian yang stay mau berjuang bersama saya, walau rasanya sakit, tapi jika bebannya kita bagi bersama aku yakin akan ringan. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua, saya senang menjadi bagian JOYers. Karena JOYers itu kuat, seberapapun berat rintangan dan masalah kita lalui dengan jatuh-bangun. Kita memang bebal sekali.

Berharap dan berdo'a semoga ini semua cepert berakhir. #Amin

Sekian, terima kasih udah mau baca. Nggak terlalu berharap banyak review di tengah badai gini, 1 atau 2 review sudah cukup buat menyemangati saya untuk kembali menulis. 


End file.
